Everything Means Nothing If I Ain't Got You
by flawdsamm
Summary: Mercedes realizes (with the help of Rachel) that with all of her success, it means nothing without her true love by her side. How will she try getting him back? SAMCEDES. (TIKE, QUICK, KLAINE, & BRITTANA will be mentioned)


_A/N: Hey Gleeks. I decided to write a Samcedes inspired story because I hate how the writers left them in s5. Leave a _

**COLUMBUS-CITY HOTEL**

Mercedes lied down on her bed in her lavish hotel room. She truly had an amazing life. Traveling across the nation singing her own songs about a lover she once dreamed of and flying occasionally back to LA to have cameo roles in the Rachel Berry Project, it truly was a phenomenon. Mercedes had been working her tail off to make sure her career was headed in the right directions. Bimonthly at 12am, her and her broadway ingenue best friend Rachel Berry would FaceTime.

Her phone chimed: 'Rachel Berry' the automated voice said.

"Accept call" Mercedes said speaking into her phone.

"Is that one Miss Mercedes Jones I see?" Rachel screeched excitedly.

"How about Streisand look-alike Miss Rachel Berry?!" Mercedes answered back.

"It's been three months since you were on set and I miss hearing your singing or seeing you perform" Rachel said looking at Mercedes through her 6 inch phone screen.

"I know. Tour has been kicking my ass, all this dancing. Thank God Brittany and Mike have been helping me out because I would be a mess" Mercedes admitted.

"What's that been like? Besides the strenuousness of everything. I mean I just want to be reunited with everyone and sing Journey again like we were sophomores" Rachel said reminiscing on her high school years.

"I miss it too. Every damn day but then I remember that this is what we were cut off for. Kurt and Blaine are still at NYADA. Santana's working with my label on dropping an album, you're focusing on your television show which is airing next month, Puck is enlisted, Quinn's close to graduating from drama school, Tina's in med school, everyone is right where there supposed to be and that wouldn't be possible without the Glee Club" Mercedes said divulging into the lives of her other members.

"You forgot about Artie he's co-directing the Rachel Berry project" Rachel said clapping her hands.

"Aww. I wonder why Artie never told me" Mercedes wondered inquisitively.

"You also neglected to mention Sam" Rachel brought up.

"Oh, I remembered I purposefully kept him out of it" Mercedes revealed truthfully.

"Why? You guys are meant to be?" Rachel said.

"I want him to be happy. I want him to live his life without being tied down to a prude"

"No. Don't say that. Sam loves you. Okay? He turned down the role the producers offered him" Rachel said.

"You saw Sam?" Mercedes asked as her whole countenance changed.

"Yeah, he flew to LA to tell me he didn't want the role because he wanted to revive the glee club and he wanted to honor Finn's legacy by teaching because that's what Finn's calling was being a leader" Rachel shared, she found herself shedding a tear.

"Oh, Rachel-" Mercedes started

"No it's okay. Actually it's amazing. I admire and respect Sam so much for doing this. I can see why you love him" Rachel replied.

"With him it was natural. He made me feel like being who I was is okay. He taught me how to love and out of all the beautiful girls he's dated he fought hardest to be with me" Mercedes said smiling at the thought of Sam, "I'd have nothing, I mean none of these materialistic things without Sam he put the Disco Inferno video on YouTube, he got producers to reach out to me" Mercedes continued.

"I think you should reach out to him. He's taking classes at Lima U " Rachel suggested.

"No. You know I can't do that. He needs to be happy without being tied down" Mercedes said.

"For the love of God, Mercedes you are meant for each other. Okay, the glee club had some weird pairings but you two were never one of those. I think you're scared, scared to leap. Scared to actually fall in love and revolve your life around someone else. I think this is your first real relationship so you're scared to leap with Sam. I'm not trying to jump into your business but if Kurt or Blaine or Santana were here we'd all tell you the same thing. You and Sam are endgame. I just can't let you walk away from it when clearly you're in love" Rachel told Mercedes.

"I just want to hug you right now. You always have the perfect advice" Mercedes said.

"Life has taught me a lot."

"Indeed"

"Sorry to cut this short but I have a 12 hour day tomorrow on set and I have 5 hours left to sleep but I love you and miss you so much. I'll text you tomorrow!" Rachel said making their conversation definitive.

"Alright, lovely. I'll talk to you later. Rest those Julie Andrew pipes"

Rachel giggled as she pressed end to the call.

* * *

Mercedes alarm rang loud the next morning. Brittany found herself in Mercedes' hotel room shower.

"Um Brittany. What are you doing in my bathroom?" Mercedes wondered

"I saw a bunny in a dream tell me that Santana was going to be showering turns out it was just a homeless crack addict" Brittany said in her childlike manner.

"Oh Brittany!" Mercedes said giggling.

"I need to get ready because we have mike checks in an hour" Brittany said.

"Okay. That was really weird!" Mercedes said to herself. She looked at her tour map and it so happened to be the next city the would perform at would be in Columbus, Ohio. Suddenly an idea exploded into her mind.

"Ask Sam to come to the concert!" She said having an eureka moment.

"I could send him tickets and I think Marvin would be okay with some last minute changes for me to If I Ain't Got You / Alicia Keys. It'd be the perfect message me telling him none of this matters without him. But still that doesn't help the sex problem. Maybe I could sing One and Only / Adele also so he could feel like I'm on his level and like maybe I might be more amenable to the idea of sex" Mercedes said out loud continuing to talk to herself.

"Sounds like a plan to me" Brittany reappeared in the hotel room.

"What? Where did you come from? I thought you were working on mike checks" Mercedes said frightened.

"Yeah but I got lost on the way to the bus" Brittany replied.

"Ugh okay. Let me change and we can walk to the bus together" Mercedes said.

"Hey about Sam. If you want I can call him and ask him to come"

"Wouldn't that be weird.. You his ex asking to see his other ex perform"

"Yeah but it's not weird if you don't think of it like that"

"I don't Brittany. I'm not sure I'm ready to see him again" Mercedes said looking down at her toes.

"Mercedes you are at the peak of your adult life. You are going to regret not getting him back"

"Okay Britt. Are you sure it'll work?"

"Yes. You just worry about singing and all that. I will call Sam and everything will fall into place"

"Thank you Brittany" said, Mercedes hugging her blonde best friend.

* * *

**WILLIAM MCKINLEY HIGH SCHOOL**

"Troutty Mouth your interest in reviving the damaged Glee club bothers yet intrigues me" Sue Sylvester said after she ordered a cheerleader to fetch her clipboard.

"I grew so much in Glee. I want to give back at least for Finn. He was our leader" Sam replied trying to not be intimidated by Sue's usual insulting tone.

"What makes your diminutive not fully developed toddler brain think I'm ever going to even reconsider restoring the Glee Club?" Sue asked.

"It's not just about Glee. It's also this proposition I've come up with" Sam said bringing out a folder and laying it on Sue's desk.

"Wow. I'd read this but my brain doesn't feeling like autocorrecting your spelling mistakes" Sue insulted.

"Sue, I'm serious. I have this plan. Well, 'it's a scholarship that the school board will give out every year to two students who exemplify the following qualities throughout their high school career. Leadership, Courage, Strength, Humility, and Kindness'. Sam read, 'This student must have a GPA of 3.0 or higher and must be interested in a field in the performing or visual arts. The scholarship will be worth $10,000 and awarded every year" Sam continued to read.

"Not that any of those words you used are in your daily vocabulary however I am willing to let you sell this idea to the school board" Sue remarked sipping on her smoothie.

"The school board? Like present this in front of smart people? Oh, no Sue-"

"Samson Evans-"

"Actually it's just Sam"

"Troutty Mouth McEvans, you want to sell this idea that squishy cheeks deserves a scholarship. Be a man and let the school board decide, plus McKinley doesn't have the funds to give out the type of money" Sue admitted while looking over the folder.

"Because the Cheerios use it!" Sam fired back angrily. Sue gave him a snarky glare then picked up her phone and dialled the school board extension.

"Hello. Superintendent Daniels, I have a young lad who looks like transgendered version of Scott Foley who would like to have a meeting with you... Uh huh...Mhm.. Okay...yeah I'll let him know" Sue hung up the phone.

"What did they say?" Sam questioned

"Monday morning at 8am"

"That's in four days"

"Yeah" Sue said carelessly, "Now get the hell out of my office" Sam entered out of the office and walked down the busy hallways of McKinley High School. His phone vibrated in his pocket.

"Hello" Sam answered.

"Sam it's Brittany" Brittany announced.

"Yeah I could tell from the caller ID" Sam replied

"Okay? Well guess what?" Brittany said

"You've just won a ticket to see the Mercedes Jones tour. Before you say no, it's in Columbus and that's only a three hour drive from Lima"

"Um, I'm not sure I can-"

"Great. Tonight at 7! I know you wouldn't let us down" Brittany interrupted

"Well I guess I think I can make it. Hold my ticket under Evans" Sam instructed

"I'm sorry but I put it under Troutty Mouth because I didn't actually know your last name" Brittany said.

"Okay, well. Goodbye. I guess" Sam said hanging up the phone. Brittany turned to Mercedes and smiled.

"So...Is he coming?" Mercedes asked quizzically.

"Affirmitive!" Brittany declared.


End file.
